Bade Story: Jade's Sick
by tiff082
Summary: Jade is sick, and Beck is spending his weekend over at Jade's to take care of her... [Beck's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Friday, 9.30pm**

"Shut up," I ducked as a pillow flew over my head.

Jade sniffled. "Why do you always want to fight with me?"

I just wrapped my arms around her. "I love you."

She glared at me. "Then make me not sick!"

Jade's been sick for about 3 days now, and I actually have some mixed feelings about her being sick. As her boyfriend, I hate to see her being unwell and uncomfortable, but on the other hand, I enjoy taking care of her. It's one of those very few occasions when you can look after her without her yelling in your face.

Plus, not a lot of people get to see her like this. She didn't have any makeup on, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a black t-shirt with tights. Her natural look isn't something you get to see every day.

She curled up in my lap. "My head hurts," she moaned. I stroked her hair. "I know babe," I kissed her on her forehead. "Why don't you trying going to sleep?"

I felt her smile. "Sing," she said softly. "Sing me to sleep."

"Of course," I cleared my throat. "_Now it's time to say good night…_"

**AN: I thought I should post this on this website. I had this idea in mind for a long time and I really wanted to share with someone... so I posted here. How is it? What do you think about it? Leave me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**11.10pm**

Jade turned in her sleep. The girl looked so peaceful when she's sleeping.

I looked up and tried to think of the last time I saw her like this. With her guard down, so vulnerable; yet so soft and reachable and lovable.

We've been dating for 2 and a half years now, and I've really gotten to love this girl for who she is.

No one can really see her the way I do. Everyone only saw the violent, always-threatening bad girl who is scary and unreachable. She's so much more than that, I chuckled to myself.

I curled her hair behind her ears and kissed her on her forehead. I could feel the heat from her fever, and I could hear her heavy breathing.

In her sleep, she looked like a goddess.

Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink. The way she slept made her look like a child. A child that is naive and innocent and simple and harmless. She was curled up in my lap like a kitten. I wondered what she was dreaming of.

She looked so reachable and lovable, I had the urge to carry this girl and run to somewhere far far away where there was only the two of us and we could be together forever. But then I smiled to myself. That's where we are.

The longer I looked at her, the more in love I fell. My heart thumped as she sighed in her sleep.

"_I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess_," I half-whispered, half-sang. "_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday, 8.53am**

I opened my eyes. The beam of the sun glanced through the window.

It took a moment for me to let my eyes adjust to the brightness. I looked around. Where's Jade? I jumped up from the couch and immediately began to panic.

I heard some noise behind the bathroom door. I knocked. "Jade?" I didn't even realize the worry in my voice. "Jade, you in there? You okay?"

"Yeah," her hoarse voice made my eyes narrow. "Yeah, I'm good. Don't come in though, there's something I think you wouldn't want to see."

"Are you... puking?!"

"Say one more word and I'll puke in your face!"

**9.06 am**

"I said I'm okay," Jade frowned. "I don't need to see any doctor."

"Babe," I stroked her hair, trying to get her in a better mood, just so she would cooperate. I touched her forehead. It was warm to the touch. "You haven't been getting better, and you sound like Chuckie Finster," I struggled to hold back a smirk. "You need to see a doctor."

"I'm not - " she stopped and cleared her throat. "I'm not going to no doctor!"

"Your grammar's incorrect," I smirked for real this time. "And if you don't go, I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened. "Beck!"

"Don't talk now, you're just going to strain your voice. Now off we go!"

She groaned. "Your impossible,"

"Excuse me?" I opened her bedroom door. "Girl, you ain't giving me no attitude!" I snapped my fingers in a mean girl-ish way.

She actually smiled. "Alright," she stood up. "But you're buying me pizza after."

* * *

**11.23 am**

"Jade," I gasped. "I can't feel my hand,"

I couldn't see her face, since her head was on my shoulder, but I felt her stiffen and clench her teeth.

I whispered in her ear. "It's okay, relax. It's just a shot to help you feel better. Nothing's going to happen. Relax."

The grip on my hand just got tighter.

The doctor sat up in his spinning chair. "She's going to be fine. Just make sure she gets a lot of rests and tons of liquids."

Jade groaned. I just held her closer to me.

He peeked at the two of us through his glasses. "Dating teenagers are adorable."

**12.03 pm**

"You actually like Canadian?" I asked

"Canadian PIZZA is good," she took a huge bite out of her pizza.

"You know, people that are sick aren't supposed to be having pizza. With coffee."

She shot a glaring glance at me.

I twirled her hair between my fingers and kissed her on her forehead. It was how I checked her temperature.

She noticed. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me. You can go. I'm pretty sure you were supposed to go watch a movie with Andre?"

I pushed my hair back. "I'd rather stay here though."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I would kiss you, but I wouldn't want you to catch..."

"And I care because...?" I leaned in and kissed her anyway. I wouldn't have cared for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.21 pm**

"Soup," Jade yelled. "Oh dear Lord, soup!"

"Calm down, babe," I ran across the room and patted her in the back. "You want soup?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah," she said in her Chuckie Finster voice. "Yeah, I want soup."

"I'll make you some chicken noodle," I stood up and straightened my shirt. "Homemade chicken noodle soup by renowned MasterChef Beck Oliver!" I exclaimed in a French accent.

"You sure?" She sat up. "I don't wanna die young,"

"Trust me," I pulled my confidence look. I didn't want her to know that I didn't know how to make soup.

"Last year you were in charge of Thanksgiving dinner, and you made your grandma changed her will."

"Hey, trust me on this one," I grinned. "I'm going to make the best chicken noodle soup you ever had.

**5.30 pm**

Okay, I can't make soup.

I searched online for recipes, but most of them needed ingredients that normal people don't have at their house, as far as I'm concerned. Finally, I settled one that only required a few ingredients, and started cooking.

I'm going to give her the best that I've cooked, I thought to myself.

I chopped vegetables and some leftover chicken and added to my simmering chicken stock. I hummed to myself as I poured the soup into a bowl.

She's going to love it, I said to myself.

**5.57 pm**

"This is the worst soup I've ever tasted."

My first reaction was shock. "But how?" I almost yelled. "I... I followed everything on this - " I threw the recipe on the ground and began stomping on it. " - this stupid recipe!" I put so much work into making the soup, it really hit me when she said it tasted bad.

She started to rub my back gently. "Babe, babe, chill. I said it didn't taste good," and she looked at me with her stunning blue-green eyes - "But I love this soup. It's amazing. My new favorite food." she announced.

I bit my lip. "Even better than coffee?"

"Better. I could never ask for more."

She looked me in the eyes, and I saw my reflection. I could see the honesty in her gorgeous eyes, and the corners of her lips pulled up into a smile as I leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Sunday, 8.53 am**

"Jade?" I shook the sleeping girl gently. "Jade, come on, wake up. Time to take your pills."

She groaned softly. "Mmmmmm," she mumbled.

"Babe?" I shook her again. "Come on, girl, wake up."

"My head hurts," I had to lean in close to hear her words. "Really bad,"

I put the back of my hand against her forehead. Her fever had gotten worse. I flinched at the heat.

"Hey," I began to panic. "Hey," I tried to keep my voice under control. I couldn't afford to let her hear me panic. "How you feeling?"

"Umm," She bit her tongue by accident. "I feel... I feel like my head's going to explode. My throat burns - " She coughed violently to prove her point - "And I feel really really cold. It's freezing." She shivered. "Get me another blanket?"

"Yeah," I got her one. "Uh, you want me to take you back to Dr. Russell's?"

She started to speak, but got cut off by another coughing fit. "He's - he's not going to be in office today. It's Sunday."

I bit my lip as I tried to think. "The hospital?"

"I don't need a doctor, I just need some tea and I'll be fine."

"No, you were feeling better before. I don't understand how this is happening, but I'm sure you need a doctor. Can you walk?"

"I guess," She tried to stand up, but she almost collapsed immediately. I grabbed her before she hit anything.

"I can barely control my legs, they feel really heavy."

I bit down on my lip harder. "That's it. We're going to the hospital."

* * *

**AN: Putting a twist in the story here! I know I said this was going to be a short story but I ended up writing wayy to much :P anyways thank you all for supporting my story! 3 I think I'm going to write a couple more chapters and then I'm going to start another Bade story! I have some notes and a few ideas, and I think you guys are going to like it! 3**

**Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing! I can't believe so many people actually really like this story 3 Thank you all for your love and support! Tiff x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday, 10.06 am**

Silence.

More silence.

Only the beeping of machines were audible.

"Well?" I had to break the silence. "What's wrong with my girlfriend?"

The doctor turned in his spinning chair. He lowered his glasses. "Apparently, Jade West is allergic to the Brompheniramine, a chemical that was prescribed in her medicine. Allergies towards a specific type of chemical are very rarely diagnosed.

"Her allergies caused nausea, intense headache and fatigue. Now - "

"But don't allergies only cause sneezes and coughs? How is it affecting her so badly?" I interrupted.

He re-adjusted his glasses. "Chemical allergies can cause chain reactions, and can lead to very serious conditions."

"Will she be okay?" That was my biggest concern. The fingers on my heart crossed.

He smiled. "Thankfully, yes. But since it is caused by chemicals, I'm afraid we'll have to keep Ms. West here for a couple of days, at least three, so we can make sure she's fine and keep a close eye on her recovery."

I felt like fourteen tons were lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

**11.34 am**

"Babe?" I sat down on the edge of her bed. I noticed how different it felt from the one she had at home.

"Hey, babe," I gently stroked her hair. "Yeah, I'm here."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, Beck," she said weakly. Her blue-green eyes swept my face. She tried to throw her arms around my neck, but the couple of tubes in her arms stopped her. She raised her eyebrows.

"What did I miss here? Really confused here."

I twirled her hair between my fingers. "I got you to the hospital, and the doctor says you just have an allergic reaction to some sort of chemical in your prescription. They gave you an IV and a lot of other stuff," I frowned. "You smell all weird now."

She chuckled, then winced. "So how long am I supposed to stay here for?"

"Three days, they have to make sure you're in a stable condition."

She groaned. "It's gonna be really boring. There's nothing to do here."

"I think they have a library downstairs, maybe we can borrow a couple of movies?"

She grinned. "Let's see what they have."

* * *

**1.13 pm**

"Idiot!" Jade picked up a magazine and chucked it at the TV.

I chuckled. "Calm down, babe, he'll be dead in a couple of minutes."

Heads up, Jade likes to watch tragic romantic movies, and she yells and throws thing at the TV. But when the main character dies, she laughs and just throws more things.

I had my eyes fixed on the screen. I rarely feel anything for movies.

To be honest, I was kinda always Mr. Emotionless. I never really feel much about anything.

But after I met Jade, she just made everything so much more meaningful and amusing.

The first time I watched _Titanic_, I was watching it with Robbie. I spent more time grabbing Kleenex for the poor kid than actually watching it.

When I watched it for the second time alone, I didn't really feel anything special.

The third time, I watched it with Jade. And I laughed. A lot. She would make the funniest (and rude) remarks.

I looked up at the ceiling and chuckled silently, recalling the memories.

I looked at her. Her side profile is honestly, one of the most gorgeous things I have seen in my life.

She felt my gaze and looked at me. She smiled as I pulled her closer to me.

"Hey, I'm the patient," she breathed. "And I'm watching a movie here."

"Guess who," I grinned. I closed my eyes and felt her eyes sweep my face. "The doc's here for a check-up."

She pressed her lips against mine and I felt the blood rushing through my veins, the feeling I get whenever I kiss her. Blood rushed through my ears as they felt warm, and my heart thumped heavily against my chest. A little spark trickled down from my spine, and I felt the heat from my heart spread through my chest.

And I thought, I could just stay like this forever.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I had such a busy week! I had graduation (it was very emotional) and in the meantime I have tons of notes from ideas for more Bade stories. This chapter is only like a short bridge, and I promise I'll write more tomorrow! Thanks everyone and enjoy!**


End file.
